This particular invention pertains to a tool shank that is replaceably held in the handle portion of the torque tool and is held therein by means of a ball and groove interconnection between the handle itself and the shank of the tool bit. In the present instance, the ball and groove connection is arranged to be most secure and reliable, and it is significant that the entire tool is of a non-complicated and easily manufacturable and reliable construction. Also, the tool can be readily cleaned.
In addition to the aforementioned, the handle body is arranged to control the position of the securing ball and to do so by an arrangement of an actuator member movable relative to the handle body and being controlled by the operator for positioning the ball in either the bit holding position or the bit released position. The bit holding position is automatically achieved.
Still further, the handle is arranged for reception of the releasable bit in two different and right angle related positions on the handle itself, and thus the operator can apply respective hand force on the handle to accommodate the location of the bit in either of the two positions mentioned. That is, the handle can be arranged for axial drive and for T-handle torque application. In both arrangements, the same driven bit or the like can be selectively accommodated in the axial and the T-handle positions. The release of the bit and its connections to the handle, in either drive position, are both readily and easily accomplished.
In the specific arrangement constituting this invention, there is no requirement for a spring-urged ball to hold a replaceable tool bit to a handle, and thus the inherent degree of failure of that type of spring-urged ball connection is avoided in the present invention. That is, the present invention does not rely upon any spring-urged ball which, by virtue of the spring resilience, is subject to inadvertent release of the tool bit from the handle body itself.
Also, the handle accommodates cannulation through the handle in both of the aforementioned directions of handle use.
The method of making the tool is also a part of this invention.